Downtown Girl
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Dimitri and Rose have a series of encounters in a club – but nothing ever comes of it. Will tonight be the night where one of them will finally give in to one another's games? Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Downtown Girl**

**By: **Roza. Dimka. Reader

**For:** VA Song Contest (one-shot) by QueenCupcakeForever

**Penname:** Roza. Dimka. Reader

**Word Count:** 1010

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** Complete

**World:** AH

**Couple: **Rose & Dimitri

**Song: **Downtown Girl by Hot Chelle Rae

**Summary: **Dimitri and Rose have a series of encounters in a club – but nothing ever comes of it. Will tonight be the night where one of them will finally give in to one another's games? Oneshot.

**DPOV**

I watched her with lust as she climbed off the lucky man in the corner of the nightclub.

The downtown girl walked away from him, her hips swaying sexily, leaving him looking dazed. I glared at him from behind my glass of vodka. I downed it and signalled for a refill without taking my eyes off her.

She wandered over to the dance floor where she pushed her way into a group of lads in the middle. They watched her perfectly shaped curves and big breasts that were emphasised by the tight red dress she was sporting as she danced and grinded each different member.

I saw the vixen-like glint in her eyes as she noticed them drooling all over her but she continued doing what she does best.

I have watched her here every weekend. Sadly, it's the highlight of my week. I long for the Friday and Saturday nights when I got to see her, and flirt with her again – or more, if I was lucky.

Not that I'd ever let her know that.

It was a game. We teased each other constantly, waiting for the other to break so that we could finally give in and make love to one another.

But I was stubborn, and if possible…she was even more stubborn than I was.

So I was stuck here at the bar, drowning in vodka and all sorts of alcohol as I watched her grind with and make out with and even go home with boys. Boys…that's all they were. I wanted nothing more than to take her back to my apartment and show her what a real man was like.

She looked over to see that I was watching her yet again and gave me a saucy wink, daring me to give in.

I just smirked in response and finished yet another drink.

She gave a small roll of her eyes and a shrug and went back to grinding against the boy, who looked as though he was trying desperately to conceal his erection.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure how I kept up this game – just watching her climb into her black Cadillac each night with a different guy other than me frustrated me beyond belief.

I turned away from her, not sure I could stand watching the look of pleasure on the boy's face as she rubbed her body up and down against his. I had only just ordered yet another drink when I felt sharp, perfectly manicured nails slide around my neck and down my shirt.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Her soft hands were warmed, but gave me goose bumps nonetheless as she played with the hair on my chest.

"Hi…" she breathed softly into my ear. Her voice was so soft I had strain to hear her over the loud booming music.

I cleared my throat, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing what she did to me.

"Hi," I replied shortly, paying for my drink and taking a hold of the cool glass in my hands to try and calm my heart rate.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to give in?" She whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and gripped the glass tighter in an attempt to control myself. "If you do, I'll let you do _anything _you want to me…"

Her voice trailed off seductively – not that she needed to elaborate any further. She was leaving it completely up to my imagination.

The loud music seemed to disappear, as did the noises. All I could hear was her soft, hot breathing on my neck.

"You know I'm not going to give in…but I'm willing to give you a second chance," I replied, still not turning to look at her. If I looked into her dark brown eyes, I knew without a doubt that my resolution would come crashing down. I wasn't even sure _why_I was keeping up with this game – but I had always been a competitive person who honesty, couldn't bear to lose.

_This _was a game that I was _not _going to lose.

"Whatever…" She replied. Her hot wet tongue tickled my ear and she placed a couple of wet open mouth kisses on my neck before removing her hands from my shirt completely.

I opened my eyes as I heard her walk away in her six inch heels to see the bartender grinning back at me.

"You poor soul," he said, looking very sympathetic. I didn't know his name, but I met him here each weekend as I continued the same routine I had done for so many weeks now.

"This one's on me, okay?" he said and poor me a shot. I had lost count of the amount of drinks I had had so far.

"Thanks," I grumbled and downed it, welcoming the burning sensation in my throat. I slammed it back on the counter with more force than necessary.

I turned back around in time to see her grab a hold of the boy she had been dancing with earlier and shove her tongue down her throat. I felt the glass shattered in my hand and heard the fragments of glass scatter all over the counter.

The boy responded to her oh-so-passionate kiss with excited enthusiasm and pulled her body close to his. He was too into the kiss to notice that Rose's eyes were wide open and boring right back into mine.

I refused to break eye contact with her as she pulled her tongue out of his mouth.

With one last look at me, she grabbed the young boy's hand and began leading him outside.

Without realising it, I had leapt up from my seat.

I was at my wits end. I couldn't stand any more flirting without action.

I wouldn't stand any more games. I wouldn't stand for any more of my stubbornness to get in the way. Screw it.

I was going to make her _my _downtown girl if it was the last thing I ever did.


	2. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
